


Saiyans and Gomorrah

by kenchang



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: With time running out, Goku and Vegeta must defeat the rampaging Neo, an android programmed with the skills of the great kung fu masters.





	Saiyans and Gomorrah

On board a large, flying, transparent cube, the tall, blue-skinned angel, Whis, travels space towards the planet Gomorrah in unimaginable speeds. With him are Beerus, the cat-like god of destruction, Vegeta, the proud warrior prince of the Saiyans, and Goku, a Saiyan martial artist that was raised on Earth.

"So why are we going to this planet, Gomorrah?" Goku casually asks, the fingers of his hands locked together behind his head as he relaxes.

"I received a premonition that something in Gomorrah could possibly be a threat to the gods," Beerus answers grimly. "So I'm going to destroy the whole planet just to be on the safe side."

"Well,…that escalated quickly. So…why bring me and Vegeta along?"

"What, you thought that doing menial chores around my pyramid is enough to pay for all the training you've been getting from Whis? No, it's time you slackers earned your keep. I'm sending the two of you down there to see if Gomorrah is worth sparing. And you have two hours to do it."

"Two hours to figure out if an entire planet is worth sparing?!" Vegeta exclaims in disbelief.

"Yes. And if the two of you aren't back by then, you get destroyed along with it."

"WHAT?!"

"We'll be hovering over the planet, waiting for you," Whis calmly informs them. "I suggest you use Son Goku's Instant Transmission to teleport back here as soon as possible." He produces a floating hourglass. "And time starts…NOW."

#

Once on the desert surface of Gomorrah, Vegeta frantically tells Goku, "Alright, this is what we'll do. We go to the nearest city, interview some of the locals for thirty minutes, go back to the cube with plenty of time to spare, then tell Beerus that he can destroy this damn planet."

"You know, this reminds me of an old story Grandpa Gohan once told me," Goku nonchalantly responds.

"Seriously? You're going to tell me a story now? Did you miss the part about the time limit?"

"God had sent two angels down to an evil place to find ten good people. If they couldn't find ten good people, God would destroy the place."

"I've heard of that story. The locals there tried to rape the angels, right? Fuck, if any faggot here so much as thinks about my asshole, I'll fucking destroy the planet myself."

They see smoke rising in the distance and expect to find a campfire. But after flying over a hill, they in stead find what appears to be a hi-tech facility that has very recently burned to the ground. Small fires still burn, and the stench of charred flesh fills the air.

"Beerus does not need to destroy these people," Vegeta gloomily comments. "They're obviously doing a good job of it themselves."

"Someone here is still alive," Goku says, his keen senses searching the rubble. "Over there."

With their incredible strength, the two Saiyans easily push large pieces of stone and metal out of the way to uncover the broken body of a young woman, barely alive. Goku gently cradles her head. Then he takes a bean from a pouch on his belt and places it in her mouth.

"Eat it," Goku instructs her. "It'll save your life."

The badly injured woman forces herself to chew and swallow the bean. In mere seconds, she fully recovers.

"What happened?!" she asks, sitting up and staring at her hands in amazement. "I'm completely healed! What did you give me?!"

"A senzu bean. It can instantly heal nearly any kind of injury," Goku answers.

"How?!"

"I dunno. Magic?"

"Quick! You have to give some to my coworkers!"

"The senzu beans can't help the dead," Vegeta snorts.

The woman looks around at the devastation surrounding her and is about to break into tears when Vegeta says, "Get a hold of yourself, woman. We have no time for your wailing."

"Who are you?!" the woman demands.

"I am Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans. This is Kakarot."

"That's my Saiyan name," Goku explains cheerfully. "Just call me Goku."

"I am Dr. Sara," the woman introduces herself. "This was a secret government research facility."

"What happened here?"

"An android did all this. We built him by modifying a soldier, made him faster, stronger, better. Then we programmed the fighting styles of all the great kung fu masters into his brain."

"Oh, you mean like in The Matrix."

Vegeta scoffs, "This isn't Earth, Kakarot. They don't know about that movie."

"Oh, we know about The Matrix," Sara tells them. "It's where we got the idea. We even named him Android Neo. But we made a mistake. We gave him the skills of your Earth's kung fu masters but none of their life lessons, experiences, and philosophies. As a result, he became a soulless killing machine. All that power intoxicated him, and he turned on us…just to try out his new skills."

"Tch! Power should be earned by one's own efforts. There are no shortcuts."

"Our people aren't strong like the Saiyans. Building him was the only way to defend ourselves from the god of destruction."

Vegeta turns to Goku and says, "This is it! This is why Beerus sent us here!"

"Beerus?!" Sara shrieks. "How could you work for that monster?! He destroys entire planets on a whim!"

"I work for no one! And watch your tone with me, wench! You speak before royalty. It was your fault that Beerus took an interest in destroying your pathetic planet. You should be grateful that I could be bothered to save it!"

"Neo will be hard to find," Goku informs them. "Android ki is undetectable."

"Oh!" Sara exclaims, and she fishes a small device from her coat pocket. She touches its screen. The device lights up and hums. Sara smiles and says, "It still works! We can track Neo with this."

#

Sara uses her device to help track down Neo. But to Vegeta's chagrin, they have to fly at a slower pace. Goku is carrying Sara in his arms, and she won't be able to endure the flight at their top speed.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku excitedly calls. "How do we decide who fights Neo first? Rock-paper-scissors?"

"I see you've forgotten about the time limit again," Vegeta answers irritably. "As much as it hurts my pride, we'll have to finish the android quickly together. We don't have time for games. We've already wasted enough time flying in slow motion."

"He's very close," Sara informs them, concentrating on the screen of her gadget.

"Over there!" Vegeta says, pointing at thick, black smoke rising from behind a mountain. "This guy is like fire. He likes leaving a trail of black smoke and burnt bodies in his wake."

Bright energy bursts around Vegeta's body, and he rockets over the ridge.

"Hey, no fair!" Goku shouts. "You said we'd fight him together!"

#

With one hand, Android Neo easily strangles the life out of Ensign Dukat, a young man who, just earlier today, he had thought of as his best friend. Now, he can only laugh at how he could have ever considered such a weakling his equal. He callously allows the body to fall, then he turns his attention to a frightened father, shielding his wife and children from him.

"Please let my family go," the father begs on his knees. "We've done nothing to you-"

"You're begging me in front of your wife and children," Neo interrupts. "Have you no pride?"

"My dad can beat you up!" the man's young son angrily shouts.

His sobbing mother frantically covers his mouth and fearfully whispers, "No, he can't! He really can't!"

"Please," the father begs the android again. "Have mercy!"

"Mercy?" Neo repeats, as if the word amuses him. "Do you know what it's like to have so much power even in just the very tips of your fingers? I do. I think I understand now how the gods of destruction can slay billions upon billions and not give it another thought. Mortals are nothing. You exist only for our amusement."

Vegeta fires a ki blast from his hand. With but the slightest of movements, Neo easily avoids the projectile which explodes at the base of a ruined building in the distance. Nonetheless, the family is given an opportunity to escape.

"Thank you!" the father shouts at their rescuer as he leads his wife and children to safety.

Vegeta ignores the man for he too thinks lowly of the weak. Instead he clenches his fists, tenses his muscles, and roars. Blinding energy explodes around his body. His dark hair and eyeballs turn bright blue.

"Oh? Finally, a challenge," Neo says. "Could you perhaps be a god? I was enhanced specifically to kill gods, you know."

"Worse," Vegeta answers, launching himself forward. "I am a Saiyan!"

The android flies backward. The Saiyan prince chases after him, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks too fast for untrained eyes to see. Remarkably, Neo is able to dodge and parry every strike. He counters with a quick left elbow to the Saiyan's stomach, followed by a left backfist to the face, then a powerful right open palm to the solar plexus that catapults the proud warrior away.

Vegeta recovers and fires multiple ki blasts at his enemy. To his surprise, Neo calmly raises his hand, and the projectiles stop in midair. With but a gesture, the Android pushes the energy balls back to their source. The Saiyan crosses his forearms to shield his face as he is bombarded by his own attack.

Goku finally arrives. He gently sets Sara down, and the scientist immediately rushes to aid the injured. Like Vegeta, Goku also powers up to Super Saiyan Blue. He touches his forehead with two fingers in one hand and uses his Instant Transmission technique to teleport behind Neo. Then he immediately delivers a roundhouse kick to the head. But the surprise attack doesn't work. Neo ducks and sweeps Goku's other leg from under him. Off-balanced, the Saiyan is unable to defend himself when the android uses dual open palm strikes to throw him back. With a veteran warrior's presence of mind, Goku is able to teleport before his body can crash into a wall. He reappears on one knee next to Vegeta.

"Your attacks won't work like that!" Sara calls to them. "He has knowledge of every defense and counterattack to every move!"

"Tch! The wench is right," Vegeta grumbles. "What now?"

"We could go back to your original plan," Goku suggests. "Maybe he won't be able to predict the moves of two opponents at the same time. Wouldn't be a fair fight, but what choice do we have?"

"It wasn't a fair fight to start with. Androids gain power without earning it. Now, that's cheating! It's why I hate them so much."

"Hey, we're friends with some androids."

"Your friends with some androids. I'm not even friends with you. And we're the last two Saiyans of our universe."

"Okay, that hurts my feelings some."

"Noted."

The energy surrounding Goku and Vegeta intensify. They shout and rush at Neo together.

#

Floating above Gomorrah in the large, transparent cube, Beerus yawns and asks, "How much time do they have left?"

"I believe a little over thirty of Earth's minutes," Whis answers.

"That's close enough."

The god of destruction raises his right arm, his forefinger pointing upward. Just above his fingertip, a glowing, purple orb as big as a soccer ball appears. In one second, it grows to a hundred times its size. With but a small motion of his finger, Beerus casts the giant ball of destruction towards Gomorrah.

#

Goku and Vegeta battle Neo high above the burning city. In spite of their combined efforts, the Saiyans are still unable to land a single blow on the android. Neo strikes Goku with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, then follows up with a spinning axe kick to Vegeta's shoulder. Like meteors, both Saiyans leave craters as they crash into the ground.

"Well, that didn't work," Vegeta groans as he forces himself back to his feet. "Any other ideas?"

"I've got one," Goku answers.

But before he could explain further, Sara screams while jumping up and down and frantically pointing at the sky, "Goku! Vegeta! Look!"

They look up and see a speeding, giant, glowing, purple orb break through the clouds.

"That damnable god!" Vegeta shouts. "He fired early!"

"Maybe he got excited," Goku says.

"Finish the android, Kakarot. I'll deal with Beerus."

With blue energy erupting around him, Vegeta rockets upward, far beyond the top of the highest buildings. He presses his palms against the scalding surface of the ball of destruction and clenches his teeth as he tries to stop the deadly sphere from reaching the planet.

#

"Oh?" Whis reacts as he watches the events on the planet unfold through the small crystal ball on the tip of his staff. "It appears that Vegeta has managed to slow down the movement of your destructive ball."

"Really?" Beerus says, slightly amused. "I don't know whether to be impressed or insulted."

#

"KAIOKEN!" Goku shouts.

A secondary red glow of energy blazes over the blue one around Goku's body as he activates a technique that increases his speed tenfold. But it comes with a cost. Goku can only use the Kaioken for a limited time as it takes an incredible toll on his stamina. With a war cry, the Saiyan charges right back into battle.

Neo is unimpressed. He smirks and raises his arms to defend himself. Goku throws a left straight. The android easily sees it coming.

"Predictable," he scoffs.

But to his surprise, he is unable to parry the punch, and it hits him hard in the face.

"W-What?!" he stutters fearfully, touching the bruise on his cheek.

Goku throws a right to Neo's stomach. Again, it connects. The android buckles, blood spewing from his mouth. The Saiyan presses the attack, hitting his opponent with consecutive, devastating punches.

While Sara is unable to accurately follow the battle, she can at least tell that the android is taking damage.

"Neo can still predict Goku's movements," she observes. "But Goku has gotten too fast for him to defend against."

"Kakarot, hurry up!" Vegeta yells.

The Saiyan prince has slowed the ball of destruction but cannot stop its downward movement. It has gotten so close to Gomorrah that the very top of the tallest buildings have been incinerated. The people below panic and flee for cover behind rubble in a futile attempt to escape a force that can destroy the entire planet.

"I wish we could fight longer," Goku tells the dazed Neo with the respect of one warrior to another. "Maybe we could have a friendly competition in the next lifetime."

Then with his arms stretched forward, the wrists touching, Goku yells, "KamehameHAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

A bright stream of energy erupts from his palms point blank into his enemy's belly.

Neo groggily looks down at the gaping hole in his abdomen and says, "Whoa…"

Then his lifeless form plummets to the ground. The energy around Goku fades. Exhausted, his hair and eyeballs return to their original color. With a victorious smile on his face, he closes his eyes, and he too falls.

#

"The threat to the gods has been eliminated," Whis informs the god of destruction.

"Are you sure?" Beerus asks.

"Yes. For now anyway. Who knows if or when the people of Gomorrah will again use their science to challenge the gods."

"Hmph. Let's give them another chance."

Beerus snaps his fingers.

#

In an instant, the great ball of destruction disappears. Vegeta breathes a sigh of relief. He reverts to his base form and descends, sitting next to his fellow Saiyan. Sara rushes towards them.

She falls to her knees and sobs, "Thank you! The both of you! You've saved Gomorrah."

Vegeta grunts and nods in response.

#

Sitting on the throne back at his pyramid, after Goku and Vegeta have been returned to Earth, the god of destruction tells his angel, "It was your suggestion to bring the two Saiyans along. Was all this some kind of test for them? Are you perhaps grooming one of them to replace me?"

Whis only smiles knowingly.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for neither reading nor replying to any comments. I'm just here to read and write fan fiction. Thanks for reading!


End file.
